Quarian Effect
by ThatOneMercyGuy
Summary: Jason had a decently happy life, and the Mass Effect games had made it better at times, sure. But that doesn't mean he wanted to get sucked into the game, and as a different species no less!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mass Effect or anything related to it!

Hey guys, Mercy here! This is my first time publishing on FanFiction, I do so hope that you enjoy my story, this is only the first chapter as of the moment sadly. But i will continue this, so i hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first thing that came to Jason's mind upon waking up was just how sore his body was, which he found rather unusual seeing as he had gone to bed on his nice soft mattress, rather hard to hurt yourself on.

'_What the hell happened last night? I don't remember falling down a flight of stairs or anything…' _He thought with a grimace, letting out a soft groan of pain as he tried to tune out the mysterious ache his body had randomly decided to slap him with first thing in the morning.

"Dammit it's only just barely Monday universe, give me a tiny break." He mumbled to himself.

After a small pause his weary mind began to slowly register the fact that his voice sounded, well, weird. Almost muffled in a way to his ears. This strange little detail pushed him to crack his eyelids open, he was certain that when he had gone to sleep there had been nothing covering his face.

At first he didn't notice anything different, but as his mind slowly began to really start working he realised a rather startling detail, the roof he fell asleep under last night was most certainly _not _made out of metal.

This caused him to shoot up into a sitting position quickly and look around himself in a panic, the new room he had found himself in was weird to say the least with its white metallic walls and bright lights that surprisingly didn't hurt his eyes to look at.

He slowly regained control of his head after a few seconds, slowing his breathing down once he had realised that he was alone in the room. The initial panic of waking up in a strange place with no memory of getting there took a few seconds to fade to a manageable level, '_Hah, like your not still freaked out over this.' _His mind supplied helpfully.

He began to inspect the room around him, it was pretty empty for the most part besides a locker pushed into a corner on the opposite side of the room, a small bedside table with a few strange looking objects resting on it to his left, and the bed he was lying on.

His inspection of his surroundings was paused when he looked down at himself and discovered yet another startling new development; His body was covered in a strange looking suit, intricate flowing patterns ran across its surface in a cool shade of silver and dark blue with pieces of what seemed to be armor scattered over parts of it, which in any other situation he might have considered beautiful. But the suit wasn't the real cause of his pause, no, it was that fact that his legs were _inverted. _His knee looked the same for the most part, but below that it looked anything but natural, his calf bowed backwards into what looked to be his ankle, except instead of being flat against the ground it was vertical. His eyes widened as his breathing began to quicken, unable to look away from the sight of his legs being bent in such an unnatural way. he did note that they weren't in pain, no more than the rest of his body was at least, which meant they weren't broken. '_Okay, my legs are backwards and I have an extra joint, that is not something I ever thought I would think.' _His eyes began to slowly trail down to his feet and found that he now had a few less toes than he used to, as well as his foot being wider, possibly to help him stabilize with less toes. He brought his hands up to his face once he was done burning holes into his misshapen legs, and found that they had changed as well.

Instead of the five fingers he was used to seeing he was greeted with three fingers, they were longer then his old fingers by a bit and his thumb had gotten larger. He continued to sit there on the strange bed as his mind went into overdrive trying to rationalise what had happened to him, at first by assuming it was all just a really weird and vivid dream, but after pinching himself a few times coupled with the ache he still felt he begrudgingly pushed the thought aside.

He slowly brought his hands up to his head in an attempt to console himself, only to feel more fabric covering his head. After a bit of exploration with his new fingers he found it was a hood of some sort, his fingers slowly tracing the same patterns he had found on the rest of his suit, and he also found to his surprise he had a mask on his face. He hadn't noticed at first due to it having a large glass faceplate that didn't alter his vision at all, but with enough focus he found he could see the sides of it at the edge of his vision. His fingers trailed down the glass until he felt something below it, and assumed it was some sort of rebreather or something, it would explain why he wasn't suffocating or fogging up the mask. He of course tried to remove it from his face, but after tugging at it for a few minutes he decided to just leave it for now, he had bigger concerns to focus on at the moment.

'_Alright so my body has been turned full blown alien, I'm in a weird alien suit, and to top it off im nowhere I recognize. Heh, figures this would happen on a monday.' _He smirked lightly at the thought, trying to brighten this situation up if even just a little bit.

After a few more seconds he decided he had been sitting still for too long now, he needed to find out where he was, and slowly twisted his body to get up from the bed, almost afraid to put weight on his new legs as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet. Luckily he found that his legs carried his weight just fine, and after a few tentative steps he was relatively confident in his ability to walk. He made his way over to the only door he could see in the room, and paused as he found that it had no visible handle or latch to use.

"Of course, how the heck am I supposed to get this open now?" He grumbled to himself as he slowly examined the door, after a few seconds he decided to just see if it had a button or something and reached out, only to jump as something flashed orange from his wrist and the door slid open easily. He blinked the now open doorway, glancing down at his wrist.

"Huh, well that was something." He murmured, keeping his voice down now that the door was open, he wasn't sure who or what was out here after all. He slowly moved forward and peeked out of the door way cautiously, luckily enough the hallway outside of the door was empty. He slowly moved into the hall and looked around as he tried to figure out where he should go now, his hands gripping each other and pulling up to his chest, a nervous tick of his.

He looked right and left, both directions had what looked to be more doors and a hallway at the end of each, but the decision was made for him when he heard footsteps from his left. He snapped his head over to see what it was that was making them, and found an alien, stepping out of the door three down from his. His eyes were locked on it, because he knew what that kind of alien that was, he had seen them numerous times when he had played through all three Mass Effect games. It was a turian, a male from what he could tell in clothes instead of armor. His mind slowly turned back to his own situation, and a wave of realization swept over him as his legs went wobbly, his hand moving to stabilize himself against the wall.

'_I-I, I'm in Mass Effect, as a quarian!?' _He shouted in his head, bringing his free hand to rest against his faceplate as he tried to wrap his head around it. He was surprised he hadn't noticed what he was earlier, but then again, Mass Effect had been the last thing on his mind. He had read stories about this kind of thing before and his mind pulled to them quickly, but he quickly shook the thought away, they were just stories he had read idly and this was real, besides, all of the characters had been _Human. _He was pulled from his thoughts when the Turian spoke, suddenly beside him, guess he had spaced out.

"You alright there? You look a little wobbly on your feet." His flanged voice was strange to hear in person, and his eyes quickly moved to the taller male.

"H-huh? O-oh yeah, im uh, im fine." He said softly as he stood up straight, the last thing he wanted was to pull attention to himself.

The Turian just looked at him for a second, if he had been a human he would probably have an eyebrow raised. "Uh huh, well just watch yourself Quarian, not everyone around here is as nice as I am." The Turian shook his head as he brushed past him, making his way down the hallway towards wherever he was going.

Jason watched him go for a few seconds, mulling his words over as he slowly began walking in the same direction as the Turian, almost tripping due to the strangeness of his new feet.

'_Damn, these feet are still weird.' _He thought idly, it was like walking on your tippytoes but not at the same time, a strange feeling. He stabilized himself and continued walking after the Turian, who turned right at the end of the hall.

He followed, trying to not look like he was following him, that would probably not go over too smoothly. After a few minutes they reached what looked like a lobby or something of the like, a desk with a bored looking Salarian standing behind it sat against the wall to his left with screens behind him showing pictures of planets he didn't recognize, The rest of the place looked pretty nice, with a couple of Asari's, a single Human, the Turian from before, and even a Krogan looking at a data pad in the corner.

'_Wow, that is a weird sight, still having trouble believing it's real.' _He quickly walked over to what seemed to be the entrance, he needed to get outside and look around, get an idea of where he was. He raised his hand and the door opened automatically, light shining through as he took slow steps outside, his eyes widening as he saw what awaited him on the other side.

The huge arms of the Citadel, ships speeding by in every direction, and aliens walking by in large number. He gulped as he was forced to once again realize, he was in Mass Effect, as a Quarian.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Mass Effect!

Hey guys, mercy here again! Here is the second chapter of my story, i hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is a great tool for growth!

* * *

Jason stood in place for what felt like hours, unable to pull his wide eyes away from the sight of the very real, and very active Citadel before him as he slowly moved forward and leaned against the railing of the landing he found himself on. The games did not do the massive station justice in his opinion, as they had shown only just what the player needed to see at any given time, not to mention the restrictions of being on a graphics engine. There were no such restrictions in real life luckily, and for the first time he could truly appreciate the scale and energy of it all, because now he could actually hear the sounds of a city in the distance with its honks and sirens, see the lights flashing from the vehicles and buildings, and he could even see the various types of people walking around in parts that were close enough, it truly seemed _alive._

'_That is a great view, i remember seeing New York when I visited last year and saying it was the best, but this has a one up on even that, cause its on a station in space, a nebula at that!' _He smiled to himself as he drank in the view, silently thanking the helmet that covered his face as he was almost certain he would have drawn a few looks standing here smiling for no apparent reason.

His smile fell when he noticed someone beside him, their arms also leaning against the railing as they glanced over at him. "First time?" Her voice rang out.

He moved his head to see who exactly it was who had decided to speak to him, and was surprised to see another Quarian, from what he remembered they weren't exactly all too common on the Citadel, not treated the best if he recalled.

She giggled lightly at his momentary silence, his wide glowing eyes probably looking slightly comical behind his mask, her own glowing eyes narrowing behind her mask from what he could guess to be a smile. "Speechless huh? Young pilgrims tend to be on their first visit." She spoke calmly, her voice rather soothing to his ears.

He smiled and gave a small nod, silently praying that he could interact with another Quarian correctly. "It really is beautiful, I have seen pictures before but they can't match seeing it in person." He smiled and turned to face her, and was surprised to find she was taller than him by a few inches. '_Guess not even changing universes, and species could make me taller.'_

He also looked at her suit, with its intricate patterns flowing similarly to his own yet slightly different at the same time, its light and dark greens nice on the eyes in his opinion.

"I'm guessing it's not your first time then?" He tilted his head a bit in curiosity as he looked at her visor.

She smiled again as she nodded to his question, turning to face him as well.

"Nope, I completed my pilgrimage many years ago. I have visited many times since then, whenever I manage to get enough free time to make the trip that is, the fleet has been in need of every engineer as of lately, as you probably know."

He gave her a nod in response, he had no idea what was going on in the MIgrant Fleet right now of course, but he couldn't let her know that little detail. "Of course, I hope I can get something of value to the fleet on my pilgrimage, be helpful you know?"

She nodded as she spoke. "Many pilgrims feel the same way, do not worry, I am sure you will find something." She gave him a smile, before her eyes widened. "Oh, we have been speaking but i forgot to introduce myself, my apologies. My name is Zeela'Cama Vas Neenna, but please just call me Zeela." She raised her hand for what he assumed to be a shake, so he raised his own three fingered hand gently and shook it as he frantically began thinking of a name for himself that sounded slightly Quarian, because Jason sounded decidedly Human.

'_Think, think, think! Quarian name, a name and then a ship, but i only know one ships name from memory, the Rayya. I just hope that it works.'_

He let out a breath before he spoke, figuratively crossing his fingers. "Jaen' nar Rayya, it's a pleasure to meet you." He hoped that it sounded Quarian enough to not catch her attention too much.

He almost sighed in relief as she smiled and gripped his hand in the shake, releasing his hand after a few seconds with a nod. "The pleasure is all mine Jaen, so what brought you to this little corner of the Citadel?" Her voice had become more relaxed now that they had greeted each other formally, and he would admit that it helped put him at ease as he resisted the urge to bring his hands up to his chest once again.

"I may have lost my way, one too many wrong turns. This place is huge, and I'm not familiar with the layout yet." He brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his head, his hands needing to do something idly.

She nodded and giggled at him again, looking around as she spoke. "I can see how you got lost so easily, the Citadel isn't exactly beginner friendly. Certainly a far cry from the tight familiar hallways of the fleet, but don't worry, just give it a few visits and you will only be getting lost _sometimes." _He could hear the smile in her voice, and couldn't help but release a chuckle of his own, after the stressful day he's had up to this point a nice conversation was a pretty decent way to calm down, even if it caused some stress in of itself.

"I can't wait, I just love getting lost after all." He chuckled and heard her join in, it raised his spirits to get some laughter in, and Zeela seemed like pretty decent company so far, win win.

"I wasn't going to mention it, but im nosy and curious. Why is it that you were given a females suit instead of a males?" she asked after she had finished giggling, tilting her head curiously at him. Honestly the question threw him for a bit of a loop, there were different suits for females and males? He thought back on his playthroughs of the games and tried to recall any difference between the two, it took a second but he finally recalled the females wearing larger hoods with less obvious helmets, their suits having more material than armor for whatever reason. The males, from the few times he actually got to see one, tended to have more armor and less material, and their hoods were far smaller with more pronounced helmets. That raised a question in his mind, which he had been trying to avoid for the most part as he didn't have any answers for them, why does he have the wrong kind of suit? He didn't really care all too much in all honesty, he had always thought the females suits had looked more aesthetically pleasing on the eyes anyways, but he was still curious. He quickly remembered he had been asked a question and pulled himself back to reality, looking at Zeela as he formulated a reply.

"Well when I was old enough to be given my first suit back on the Rayya they didn't have a male type suit ready for me, for whatever reason, so I had to use a female one they had ready until they did. However I came to like the style of this suit better after a while, and asked to keep it. My parents didn't see any real problem with it so they allowed it, and I have kept the style ever since." He provided calmly, it sounded pretty convincing if he did say so himself. Zeela nodded along to his story and giggled once more once he had finished, he was beginning to suspect that she may be a giggler.

"That is a very unique story Jaen, i don't believe i've heard of something like that happening before, first time for everything i suppose." She leaned against the railing again and looked back at him, her eyes narrowed again from yet another smile. "But don't worry, I think you look nice in that suit."

He tried his best not to take her compliment in a way that wasn't friendly, but he still felt warmth touch his cheeks regardless, he shook it away as he moved back to the railing, once again happy he had the visor to cover his face. "Thank you, i think you look nice as well." He replied lowly, looking over at her. "So since you asked me a slightly personal question, mind if iIreturn the favor?" Zeela shook her head and returned his look for a second before looking back at the massive arms of the Citadel. "Not at all, ask away."

He nodded and thought of a question to ask, he could only come up with one that seemed appropriate. "Why are you on the station? Just getting away from the fleet for a bit or something else?" He knew quarians weren't exactly treated with the utmost respect here, so he was slightly doubtful that they would come here casually.

She continued to look over the districts for a few seconds after he asked his question, whatever sun the station was close to had picked this moment to shine off of her suit gently, almost as if it was setting, more than likely beginning to be blocked by one of the stations arms. He did notice that she had begun to wring her hands together, guess he wasn't the only one with twitchy hands. "Normally I would be here to simply relax and get away from the fleet for awhile, I love home of course, no doubt, but it's nice to get out and get some fresh air from time to time, you know?" Her hands continued to fidgit idly as she kept speaking. "But I'm here this time because of my sister, Yenu'Cama, she came here on her pilgrimage a few weeks ago, I hadn't heard from her for a few days and began to get worried. I know I sound like an overprotective sister but she is the type who writes home every day about what she got up to, always has been."

He nodded along to her story, listening intently as he felt a sense of dread building up as she spoke, whatever ended up happening was more than likely not good, he was just hoping for the best at this point, he had warmed up to the tall Quarian woman at this point after all.

"So I took some time off and came out here to see what had happened, found out after a bit of searching she was in the hospital. Some Turian had gotten into a scrap with her and cracked her face face plate, of course as we all know Quarians and unfiltered air don't mix very well, and she ended up in the critical care ward. She is looking okay for now, but we will have to see." She took a deep breath before her hands clenched into fists. "I brought this up with C-Sec, but those Bosh'tets couldn't care less about a Quarian getting hurt by a Turian, they said they would look into it but they haven't done anything!" Her voice had raised quite a bit in her anger, and a few heads turned to see what was going on. She seemed to notice this, and lowered her voice down and moved closer to continue speaking, he did the same.

"So I'm going to search for him, and bring him in myself if I have to, I'm not going to let him get away with almost killing my sister!" She voiced fiercely, far different from the giggly woman he had met just a few moments prior, guess the thought of family in danger can do that to anyone. His mind had been running the entire time she had been speaking, and he himself felt a bit of anger beginning to form in his chest. He knew he should probably track down Shepard and try to help with upcoming apocalypse, but right now he felt the desire to help Zeela get justice for her sister. He had always been annoyed by how most people treated the Quarians in Mass Effect, they were one of his favorite species, and now that he was here in person with the chance to help get some justice for some of that wrongdoing? He knew he had to at least try, Zeela seemed like a really nice woman and her sister was probably young if she was on her pilgrimage, what kind of person would he be if he just went on his way without at least offering?

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope she pulls through alright. And i know i probably won't be of much help but, if you need a hand, I'll help you get this guy."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Mass Effect!

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I am very happy to see that this story is being met with positive feedback, nothing makes an author happier!

As well! I have decided that i will be updating the story twice a week, that way i can write bigger chapters, and make sure they are of good quality! I plan on making each update from here on out around 10k words! So as always i hope you guys enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

Jason shifted in discomfort as Zeela led him through the large crowds of the Citadel, her hand gripping his forearm tightly so they wouldn't get split up by accident as they slid through. He had never exactly been a people person, large crowds having always freaked him out back on earth and it was no different here. His eyes shifted around quickly as he did his best to stay calm, but it was difficult with the looks some people were giving him when he accidentally bumped into and or brushed past them, probably because he was a Quarian. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the hand gripping his arm give a gentle squeeze, and was surprised to see her looking back at him with a smile when he turned his head, he honestly wasn't sure how he could tell what her face was doing so easily behind the mask and chalked it up to a Quarian thing.

"Come on we're almost there, just try to focus on me okay?" Zeela's voice was quiet compared to the ambient noise of the crowd around them, but he managed to hear her regardless. He gave her a slow nod and she continued walking with him in tow, his eyes following her advice and staying on her back as they brushed through the crowd of the shopping district Zeela had said they had to visit before they could begin their search. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it did help a little, and he was able to focus on keeping up more easily, a small smile tugging at his lips.

It took a few more minutes and a comforting squeeze or two from the Quarian woman before they reached their destination and parted from the crowd, her hand releasing his arm as he looked up at the sign of the shop they stopped in front of, '_Bansia's Quality Arms,' _It read in alien characters. He had been happy to find that his visor did more than just protect his face from the elements, it also translated things he couldn't read into letters he could, had a rangefinder, and probably more he hadn't yet discovered.

"Are you okay Jael? You almost froze up back there." Zeela's voice asked from his left. He turned his head to find her looking at him closely, and gave her a nod as he replied.

"Yeah I'm alright, I just uh, have a fear of large crowds." He rubbed the back of his hood slowly as he spoke. "Ask me to jump from a high place? No problem. Need me to run from the authorities? Sure thing. Stand in the middle of a crowd of people? No thank you."

She chuckled at him as she nodded, giving him a pat on the shoulder as she turned to begin walking towards the entrance of the store. "It's alright Jael, everyone is afraid of something, I'm not fond of those crowds myself honestly, but you get better at dealing with it."

He turned to follow her and nodded in reply, he was fine with looking at crowds of people for the most part, just not being swallowed up in it. He sighed as he stepped through the doors into the small yet cozy shop, and decided to drop the thought in favor of looking at the Turian behind the counter, a female from what he could tell. She was most notably tall even by Turian standards, if he were to hazard a guess he would put her in the area of seven feet tall, compared to his five foot seven she was a giant, and he would have to look up at her for sure. Her skin was a nice brown color with white plates covering it, somewhat normal from what he had seen among Turians, but the silver paint stripped across the plates on her face was entirely unique to her. '_What's with all these people being so freaking tall? I'm starting to feel even shorter than normal.' _His mind grumbled, but he tuned it out as the Turian spoke.

"Zeela! My favorite Quarian, I had no idea you were here! Here on business or did you just miss little ol' me? And who is this? Friend of yours?" She asked in a boisterous voice, she was definitely an outgoing one.

"Bansia, It's good to see you again, and this is Jael, we met just recently." He raised a hand in greeting as the other Quarian continued. "And i wish it was on better circumstances but I'm here on business, important business." She stated calmly, though he could detect a hint of that fierceness he experienced first hand earlier shine through near the end. Bansia seemed to pick up on that as well as she leaned forward and rested her arms on the counter, her silver eyes hardening just the smallest amount. "Oh? I haven't heard you sound like that in years, what is it that has you fired up?" She asked as she tilted her head, Turians don't show much in the way of facial expression, so you have to pay close attention to their eyes and body language, he had picked that up by observing a few when he had the chance on the way here, before the crowd incident

"It's my sister, some Turian cracked her visor and almost ended up killing her. She is the hospital now, hopefully making a recovery, I pray to the ancestors that she makes it." Zeela's voice dropped a bit in sadness as Bansia nodded along, her eyes hardening the longer Zeela spoke. The Quarian took a second and continued, her voice more controlled as she reined her sadness in. "Anyways, i brought it up with C-Sec of course, but they wont do anything about it. And there is absolutely no way I'm going to let him get away with hurting my little sister, so im gonna bring him in myself, maybe rough him up a bit first. I was going to come by myself, but Jael here offered to help me." She turned and gave him a nod, which he returned with one of his own as he spoke.

"Of course, I couldn't let you do something like this on your own. Besides, I want to bring this guy in as well, i hate the thought of him just walking away after what he did." He would admit that he was cursed with a big heart, it had gotten him beaten up a lot as a kid when he stood up to bullies and the like on behalf of other people, but he couldn't help it. Based on the date he had gotten from his Omni-Tool the events of the first game had taken place not all too long ago, at least he guessed, he didn't remember the dates all too well, they hadn't exactly been important when he was playing the game, they were more so now that he was living it. Anyways, that meant that the events of the second game were gonna start soon, and or were already started.

That gave him a while before the Reapers really became a huge concern, and gave him some time to get himself prepared for all of this. He wasn't stupid, he knew he exactly a soldier, or even a police officer, he would need a bit of training and practice with weapons and the like before he could be of any real help to the galaxy, the last thing they would need is a bumbling Quarian who barely knows how to use a gun correctly. He also wasn't sure where Shepard was as of right now so running around in search for him/her would be pointless, he knew where they would be though, and would do his best to be there when Shepard arrived, namely the Horizon colony came to mind as his best possible option. But he had enough time to spare before all of that to help out Zeela, he wasn't sure how this would turn out but he had his mind set now, and he could be a very determined person when he needed to be.

"Well a friend of Zeela's is a friend of mine, and a person willing to go out of their way to help her get justice for her little sister? Even more so. So what do you need? I'll help however I can." Bansia pushed up off of the counter and crossed her arms as she looked at the two of them, her eyes looked sharp if he were to try and describe them as Zeela spoke.

"Two pistols, never know what kind of trouble we might end up meeting, an ammo block for each, a tazer would be pretty useful just in case, and a pair of binders so we can actually subdue him." She listed off steadily, as he tried to think of anything that would be useful for finding someone and subduing them. Bansia nodded along as she typed into her Omni-tool, probably making a list of the items being asked of her.

"And that should be it, i have evidence of him attacking Yenu from her Omni-tool, got it when I went to visit her, he thought he had been clever by taking her somewhere with no cameras but she is smart, she started recording from her visor just in case something like this happened. They won't be able to deny my claims with this, and bringing him ourselves is just insurance that it actually gets done." She stated firmly with a nod of her head.

Bansia grunted in agreement as she finished typing into her Omni-tool, looking up to face the Quarian woman. "Seems like a pretty alright plan, I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in danger of course but i can understand it. Are you sure you have enough information on this guy though? Like where he lives and all that?" She asked as she walked to what seemed to be a machine in the background that had begun making noises after she finished typing, maybe some kind of delivery device bringing the items?

"Of course I got some information on him, I don't plan on wandering around aimlessly searching for him. I asked around where it happened with a picture of his face, turns out his name is Hercus, and he hangs around that ward all the time, a real troublemaker from what i was told. He and his friends get in fights and mess with people all the time, some kind of small time gang trying to act big and bad, but they can't be arrested because they don't do anything warranting an arrest publicly. They were all too happy to tell me where he hangs out most the time, guess the thought of him finally ceasing to be their problem was enough incentive to talk."

He was glad that they weren't going in with absolutely no information, but some of what she said caught his attention. "He is in a gang? Couldn't that be dangerous if his buddies decide to get violent?" He wasn't chickening out, but he was the cautious type.

"Don't worry, as i said It's a small time gang, him and around four of his buddies trying to get bigger, we will grab him when he is alone. Trust me, we will be doing everyone around there a favor by removing him."

Zeela replied, and he nodded in agreement.

"I would come with you two, but I have two babies to care for right now and I can't really leave them alone. But if things get bad feel free to call me, I'll come running with some big guns if you really need help." She chuckled and walked around the counter to pat us both on the shoulder, and for how thin her arms were dang did she put some force behind it.

"We appreciate it Bansia, but I would rather not risk a single mother of two if I can help it, I think we should be able to handle it." Zeela replied calmly, and that caused him to remember something rather important as the Turian returned to the weird machine as it had dinged with a tray containing the items they had requested sitting on it, guess it was an automated delivery system.

"Um, i would hate to bother you but is there a shooting range here or near here?" He asked as he watched the Turian woman bring the tray to the counter, laying the items out for us to see.

"Yes i have one, It's small but it gets the job done, why? Gonna test these two out?" She gestured to the two pistols sitting on the counter now, and realized they looked familiar, they were Predator pistols, they were pretty good from what he remembered from the games, though he admittedly never used the pistols very much.

"Well yes, but I could also use some lessons on shooting. I uh, have only fired a gun twice before." He rubbed the back of his head as he admitted his inexperience, and felt a chill run down his spine when Bansia gave him a smile that spoke of trouble.

"Why of course, i used to be a Drill Instructor in the Hierarchy Military after all! And I couldn't in any good mind leave the welfare of Zeela in the hands of someone with no experience can i?"

He gulped as he looked at her face, and was glad that his mask covered his face once more as he was sure there would have been fear plastered on it. ``I_ just had to go and open my mouth now didn't i?'_


End file.
